Kiki Funso Grimmjow
by helinamica6577
Summary: Kiki can kill Grimmjow, she really could if she wanted to, but she really doesn't want him die. She won't kill him, and she'll make sure Ichigo doesn't either. This is my start of OC One-Shots. This one is for Grimmy. I'm giving him Kiki, 7th Espada.


"**GIN!" The voice echoed down the many halls of the inside of Los Noches. It was my voice. My name is Kiki Funso, Espada 7. Yes, I killed Zommari. Don't blame me. I wanted a placement and I can't kill Nnoitra and well, I just didn't want to kill Grimmjow even though I could. Grimmjow is the reason I'm worried right now. I heard he went after the powerful Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm pretty sure Ichigo can kill Grimmjow, and like I stated before, I don't want Grimmjow to die. I heard before that Gin always knows a lot about what's happening around here so I wanted to confirm the info and head off to save the retarded asshole. **

"**GIN!" I yelled again. **

"**What do ya want, Kiki-chan?" he said appearing behind me. I jumped a little but then got serious again and looked at him.**

"**Is it true? Grimmjow is gonna fight Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked. He just nodded. **

"**Where?"**

"**Outside in da light, ya'll know where deh er when ya get out dere," he said. I started running to the nearest exit. Once out there I realized Gin was right. I could feel them from here. He was in his release state. Even worse. I ran as fast as I could then finally I saw them. I ran even faster. I passed Halibel and her fraccion. I heard a little of what they said as I passed by.**

"**I'm surprised Grimmjow's little lover didn't show up sooner," Mila-Rose snorted.**

"**By his spiritual pressure, she probably showed up just in time to see him die," Apache stated. I was a little mad at what Mila-Rose said but I ignored it. What Apache said worried me. He was about to die? I felt his spiritual pressure to see for myself and I gasped when I felt it was lowering. NO! He can't die! I was close to them now. Then I saw an opening in Ichigo's defense and pulled out my Zanpakuto and charged. He saw me and barley dodged but still came away with a cut on his cheek.**

"**GRIMMJOW, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! What do you think your doing!" I yelled going up to him. **

"**K-Kiki!" he exclaimed first surprised to see me, then snapped out of it and got angry, "What are you doing here? Get out of the way, NOW!" I narrowed my eyes at him.**

"**If you were any smart you'd realized you CAN'T win this! If I hadn't popped up you would've been dead in the next few minutes!" I yelled.**

"**What? Even you don't believe in me?" he said.**

"**Grimmjow, I believe in you but there are just some fights you just can't win no matter what," I said. I felt Ichigo coming behind me. He swung at me but I dodged without even turned. **

"**Stop fighting for a minute and let me talk some sense in this idiot," I yelled at Ichigo. I knew he could see the big 7 on my open back so he knew both of us vs. him would be a really bad idea.**

"**Kiki, I can defeat him," Grimmjow said. **

"**No you can't, look at his spiritual pressure then look at yours and compare," I said, He was silent for a moment.**

"**I don't care I can beat him," he insisted. I sighed.**

"**Grimmjow, please. I passed Halibel on the way here and I could tell she knew you weren't gonna win too," I said. He was a little surprised at this.**

"**You just don't believe in me."**

"**No, I know you can defeat other enemies but just not this one."**

"**Why don't you want me to die, if I died you'd be the sixth."**

"**I just don't want you to die; I could go up anytime anyway."**

"**What?"**

"**Baka, I'm stronger then you."**

"**Then why didn't you kill me like Zommari?" his voice a little raised.**

"**Cause I didn't want to, anyway that's not what we're talking about, are you ganna give the fight up?"**

"**No."**

"**Grimmjow!"**

"**Kiki, what is with you? Why are you so desperate to keep me alive?"**

"**Cause I'm in love with you dummy!" He looked shocked.**

"**What?"**

"**I don't want you to die because I love you. So, just give the damn fight up! NOW!" He was still looking at me in surprised. Then suddenly he turned back to normal. He was no longer in his release form. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. It was a gentle kiss which I quickly kissed back putting more passion into it. He pulled away.**

"**I love you, Kiki," he said. I smiled.**

"**I love you too," I said. I turned back to a very stunned and confused looking Ichigo.**

"**Sorry, soul reaper, but this fight's over but, I may be back later to kill you for injuring my Grimmjow," I said to him. With that Grimmjow and I went to get his injuries healed up.**

"**W-what just happen?" Ichigo asked to himself.**


End file.
